


50 sentence fics 3x4x5

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	50 sentence fics 3x4x5

#01 – Walking

Early mornings spent working out or walking alone, communing with nature, remind Wufei of why he enjoys being alone, but stepping into a warm kitchen filled with the smell of coffee and the sound of Quatre and Trowa’s voices reminds him why being with others is even better.

#02 – Waltz

Trowa refused to bite when Wufei announced that mankind was incapable of living without war as it was obsessed with the endless waltz of war, peace and revolution, but Quatre frowned and stated with firm conviction it was time for humanity to change the damn music and learn a new dance.

#03 – Wishes

Sometimes when the night is crisp and clear Quatre sits at the window looking at the stars and wishes that his life had been different, but then he crawls under the covers, letting Trowa warm his feet and Wufei his back and says a prayer of thank you that it is exactly the way it is.

#04 – Wonder

Standing in the doorway, Trowa allowed himself to bathe in the wonder of Quatre’s golden form entangled with Wufei’s copper one.

#05 – Worry

Although he denies it vehemently the destruction of Wufei’s colony is never far from his mind, often manifesting in worry for his partners and fear that he will lose them, which is why Trowa and Quatre are particularly careful to make sure they let him know if they are running late.

#06 – Whimsy

Wufei rarely has fits of whimsy so when he does Quatre and Trowa rush to indulge them, which is how they came to be sitting on the top of the Ferris wheel, seat gently rocking, holding hands and sharing cotton candy flavored kisses.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Every New Year’s eve Quatre, Trowa and Wufei get together with Heero and Duo to celebrate another year of peace and each year Duo will get drunk and before he allows himself to be carted off to bed will insist on toasting Heero, much to his embarrassment, for keeping the Earth from becoming a smoldering wasteland.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Holding his head, looking pitiful, Quatre announced to an equally subdued Trowa and Wufei that he would never ever touch whiskey and rum again.

#09 – War

Quatre hates war and argues against it vehemently, but when he is honest with himself he has to be grateful for the last one because it brought him Trowa and Wufei.

#10 – Weddings

Because of his family’s religious inclinations Quatre always attends the weddings of his sisters unaccompanied, not because Trowa and Wufei will not go with him, but because he does not like to subject them to the looks and comments that are sure to come.

#11 – Birthday

Cathy decided that since she considers Trowa her brother he should share Triton Bloom’s birthday and recruited Quatre and Wufei to help her convince him that everyone needs a day to mark the passage of the time, to which Trowa replied that the gray hairs he got from his lovers did that remarkably well.

#12 – Blessing

Having two lovers should be twice the blessing not twice the work Quatre thought as he watched Wufei and Trowa fighting over who’d used the last of the coffee without picking up more.

#13 – Bias

According to Duo it was the bias of the neighborhood association that had caused his petition to open an orphanage to be rejected, resulting in Quatre, accompanied by a very unhappy Trowa and Wufei, to storm into the president’s office and inform the extremely unhappy man that WEI was fully backing the project.

#14 – Burning

With the fire in the fireplace burning low and the bottle of wine set carefully off to the side, Quatre’s eyes met Trowa’s and they both smiled, each mentally counting down from three before they simultaneously pounced and pressed an unresisting Wufei to the floor.

#15 – Breathing

When the nightmares wake Wufei from a less than peaceful sleep he listens to the sound of Quatre and Trowa breathing deep and steady and it soothes his troubled soul knowing that despite the things he has done, the people he has failed, he is still loved.

#16 – Breaking

He watched them fighting and Trowa felt his heart breaking even though he knew the depth of Quatre and Wufei’s love for each other and that eventually they would come to a compromise that was acceptable to both.

#17 – Belief

To Quatre belief in humanity’s inherent goodness is something he has built his life on, to Wufei it is irrelevant as living according to law and order is more important, but to Trowa it is something he longs for even though he knows that there is a part of him that will always question and doubt.

#18 – Balloon

The hot air balloon ride left Quatre wistful, Wufei thoughtful and Trowa slightly nauseous which he could not understand as he use to pilot a Gundam at high speeds.

#19 – Balcony

Off of the main sitting room is a balcony that over looks the woods behind the house where Quatre and Trowa took Wufei for a picnic and proposed the idea that he move in with them.

#20 – Bane

The small black kitten they found quickly became the bane of Wufei’s existence, insisting on curling up in his lap and following him around when he was home alone, which is why Trowa and Quatre decided after a short discussion that they needed to adopt him permanently.

#21 – Quiet

It is in the quiet moments such as finding Trowa and Wufei curled up together like kittens on the floor, napping, that Quatre sees the true depth of love and trust his opinionated and often squabbling partners have for each other.

#22 – Quirks

Though each has his quirks, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei have discovered that in melding three lives together they have achieved a balance that can not be reached with two; much the way Duo’s braid requires three strands to keep it from coming unwound.

#23 – Question

Time and familiarity will made even the most unusual things mundane according to Wufei who uses the fact that no one even thinks to question it when Quatre arrives at social functions on the arm of not one but two men to make his point.

#24 – Quarrel

Trowa hates it when they quarrel, it makes him anxious and on edge, but Wufei enjoys the occasional verbal battle and often finds a willing opponent in Quatre who will not pass up a chance to fence with words.

#25 – Quitting

The day Quatre announced he was really quitting WEI for good Trowa and Wufei took him to bed to celebrate, not allowing him out again until the papers were couriered over and signed.

#26 – Jump

It amuses Trowa that the employees at WEI jump to help him or Wufei instead of being displeased to see them since their presence always disrupts Quatre’s routine and often means that the boss will end up spending the rest of the day out of the office.

#27 – Jester

The jester, dressed in purple and green, reminded Quatre of Duo, but made Trowa momentarily miss the circus and Wufei think of potato soup, hot coffee and companionship that demanded nothing but a comforting presence.

#28 – Jousting

Because Quatre had never been to a renaissance fair and wanted to see the jousting Trowa and Wufei let themselves be cajoled into attending, and by the end Quatre had to agree with Trowa’s assessment that it was just two men poking each other with big sticks and Wufei’s smirked comment that they could go home and do that themselves.

#29 – Jewel

The carpet’s jewel tones gleamed richly in the morning sunlight contrasting sharply with the three white robes and three entangled bodies that rested on its cushioning surface.

#30 – Just

Rain falls on the just and the unjust, the rich and the poor, and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei as they stand on lawn, heads tilted, mouths open, trying to catch the raindrops on their tongues.

#31 – Smirk

In the right hands a smirk can be a powerful aphrodisiac as Quatre discovered when Trowa and Wufei met him at the door wearing matching ones and nothing else.

#32 – Sorrow

A mobile suit, a heavy load of grief and an unheeded request to move have laid a lifetime of sorrow at Quatre’s feet, one that he struggles to bear some days despite knowing that Trowa does not blame him and Wufei understands very clearly the need to strike out that comes with seeing the death of a loved one.

#33 – Stupidity

Trowa’s ability to deal with stupidity is directly proportional to how long it has been since Quatre and Wufei have made him the focus of one of their all night love making sessions.

#34 – Serenade

When Trowa and Quatre play Wufei likes to sit outside on the patio with the door slightly open and let the sweet sounds of violin and flute serenade him as he drinks his coffee and mediates on the events of the day.

#35 – Sarcasm

Wufei yields sarcasm like a finely honed sword, but Trowa and Quatre know that he does so to protect himself and keep others at arms length, thereby avoiding the risk that someone might get close and leave him again.

#36 – Sordid

It was a sordid is mess is all Quatre would say and while Trowa and Wufei had to agree they were not so secretly amused when Quatre walked into the staff room and caught his secretary naked and panting under the chairman of the board.

#37 – Soliloquy

Trowa always makes Quatre and Wufei laugh at the irony when he tells the story of how he was passed up for a part in Romeo and Juliet while undercover in one of many high schools because the teacher felt he could not handle doing a soliloquy

#38 – Sojourn

Because he shares Christmas with them even though it is not a holiday he had celebrated before Quatre and Trowa sojourn every year to Shanghai to celebrate Chinese New Year with Wufei.

#39 – Share

Quatre is extremely conscientious about sharing his wealth but as Trowa and Wufei learned the first cold night they were together he will fight tooth and nail for the lion’s share of the blankets.

#40 – Solitary

Even though he has been nicknamed the solitary dragon Wufei is actually quite cuddly and likes to spend his evenings, book in hand, curled up around one or both of his lovers.

#41 – Nowhere

Mornings like this when there is nowhere to go and nothing to do, but lounge in bed with Quatre and Wufei are high on the list of Trowa’s favorite ways to pass the time especially when accompanied by kisses that lead to another of Trowa’s favorite pastimes.

#42 – Neutral

Sometimes the pressures of balancing a three-way relationship gets to be too much and Trowa, Quatre and Wufei have to retreat to neutral corners to regroup before trying to move forward and resolve what ever problem they are trying having.

#43 – Nuance

To understand what Wufei is trying to communicate you have to study the nuance in his words, the way he holds his body, but more than that Quatre and Trowa have learned, you need to look past the façade to person he tries to hide.

#44 – Near

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei each wear a matching pendant under their clothes at all times as a way of keeping each other near even when distance separates them.

#45 – Natural

Much to Quatre’s amusement and Wufei’s fierce pride when accosted by a reporter about his unnatural relationship with the Winner heir, Trowa smirked and responded with,” You live on a colony with artificial gravity, climate and landscape what do you know about natural?”

#46 – Horizon

As he watched Wufei staring towards the horizon lost in thought, his jet black hair loose and tossed by the wind, Quatre whispered to Trowa that Wufei was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, Trowa awestruck by the scene could only nod in agreement.

#47 – Valiant

After the year Trowa and Wufei dressed him, as Prince Valiant for Halloween Quatre never again trusted them to decide their costumes without having some input from him.

#48 – Virtuous

When reminded by either Trowa or Wufei that patience is a virtue Quatre will snort and reply that they should know by now he is not very virtuous.

#49 – Victory

The definition of victory depended upon your perspective Trowa thought as he let Quatre and Wufei make it up to him for trouncing him soundly on game night.

#50 – Defeat

Quatre and Trowa chased and cajoled Wufei, showing him no mercy, until he finally conceded defeat and accepted a place at their sides.


End file.
